


Серые будни

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Серые будни

Ночью прошёл дождь и ветер наконец сменился. Воздух в Вагонвилле очистился, а лесные пожары, полыхавшие две последние недели, начали стихать. Дым от оставшихся снесло к кому-то другому, что справедливо. Элина любила дождь и не отказалась бы ещё от пары часов, если сидеть с чем-то сладким и горячим под крышей. Но сегодня её смена. Так что дождь ни к чему.  
Отъезжая от дома, во дворе которого стоял снятый ей “домик на колёсах”, включила случайное воспроизведение воткнутой в магнитолу флешки.  
— Во вторник начался сентябрь, дождь лил всю ночь… — Запоздалое пророчество, хотя всё остальное почти правда. “Осень рядом” — перефразируя известный сериал. Это да.  
— Все птицы улетели прочь… — Ну да, в тёплые страны, которых нет на здешних картах. Но настроение Бродский, в исполнении Земфиры, навевал совсем не рабочее. Резко захотелось сказаться больной и взять отгул. Благо, с начала года она ещё ни разу свои свободные часы не использовала.  
Пришлось ещё раз активировать случайное воспроизведение.  
— А не странно, не странно ли, вдруг увидеть сияние, вдруг увидеть сияние, неземной чистоты… — Блин, Шклярский, вы давно заодно? Нагонять мечтательную меланхолию допустимо ещё на школьниц, а не на меня.  
Элина мысленно плюнула и переключилась на местную радиостанцию. Под незатейливый рэп, в стиле: - “Гоп стоп, мы подошли из-за угла… И “Менты - козлы мне руки крутят”... помощник шерифа округа Элина Маркова, зарулила на стоянку управления. Каждый раз, когда она видела с этого ракурса низкое вытянутое двухэтажное здание, с неизменным американским флагом, задавала себе только один вопрос: какого черта я тут делаю? Ответов было полно, но ни одного удовлетворительного.

Через полчаса, переодевшись, загрузив сумку с оборудованием в машину и порадовавшись, что с трех часов дня ей обещан напарник, она двинулась на утреннюю планёрку.  
— Привет, Эл! — В сумрачном гараже словно включили ещё одну лампочку. Майкл Б'Гана, сын эмигрантов откуда-то с островов между Азией и Австралией, окончивший академию вместе с ней, скалился во все тридцать два белоснежных. — Я тут знакомого твоего замёл.  
— Да ну. — Что ж, лишь бы не "русский" обпившийся "водка". Как ни странно, отпускать шуточки насчет расовой принадлежности или цвета кожи тут не одобрялось, а вот по поводу национальностей — вполне.  
— Йо, белая сестрёнка. Как жизнь? — вытаскиваемый с заднего сиденья щуплый чёрный паренёк тоже лыбился, хотя и не так сверкающе. Руки за спиной, как положено. Братец, блин. — Скажи ты ему, что я не мог начать первым.  
— Да, не мог, — подтвердила Элина, стараясь, что бы все заинтересованные лица расслышал сарказм. — Ты мог наговорить такого, что тебя могли бы и на месте завалить. Или палево какое подсунуть.  
— Не, это не про меня! Я безобидней белого ягнёнка.

И едва заметно осёкся. Они с Элиной подумали об одном и том же.

— Ну да, а кто коксом меня с головы до ног обсыпал?  
— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось! Столько снега для белой женщины. Полностью бесплатно! — Кажется, он что-то хотел добавить, но Майкл едва заметно повёл плечами и "чёрный братец" заткнулся, отчётливо клацнув зубами. На том и разошлись.

Интересный “подарочек” — это брошенный этим умником при попытке задержания в Элину пакет с кокаином. Раскрывшийся в воздухе и осыпавший её дрянью с головы до ног. Бешеное сердцебиение и головокружение — те ещё ощущения. Какой смысл за такую дрянь платить такие большие деньги? Элина позже договорилась до того, что всегда знала, что по улицам бродят толпы идиотов. Но не думала, что их столько. Потом она увидела себя на видео напарника: хорошая собой блондинка, под порошком превратилась в чучело. Ну и добрые коллеги не остались в стороне. “Веснушки под коксом” — шутка недели, блин.  
Ощущения были те ещё. Пульс за двести, ломота в висках и чувство, что лицо вот-вот загорится. Сейчас она склонна думать, что плохое самочувствие объяснялось в том числе и чудовищным страхом. Она очень боялась, что ее, зеленую стажёрку, на которую не распространялись полномочия профсоюза, всего 3 месяца выпустившуюся из академии, просто уволят без каких-либо разбирательств. Ей до тошноты не хотелось отправляться влачить эмигрантскую жизнь, которую она хорошо знала и не нуждалась в обновлении впечатлений. Всё обошлось. Врачи, у которых вводная была о передозе, посмеялись над ней. Но объяснили шефу, что, во-первых, данный случай лучше любого теста подтверждает, что она никогда не пробовала наркоту. А во-вторых, после такого неудачного опыта, она вообще будет обходить дурь стороной.

Не смотря ни на что, только оказавшись в полиции, Элина поняла, что ей нравится помогать людям. Если бы это было можно сделать без значка на груди и пистолета в кобуре, она была бы и вовсе счастлива, но — увы. Вторым открытием стало то, что её зачастую гуманистические устремления не встречают понимания. 

Планёрки обычно похожи одна на другую. Сегодняшняя — не исключение.  
— Элина, завтра же подстригись — сама знаешь, уши должны быть открыты.  
— Да, сэр.  
Так. Кражи, ордера на арест, все по мелочи, ничего особенного...  
— Да, кстати, Эл, я уж не знаю, что с тобой делать: выговор вынести, уволить или медаль дать. Клив Джонс снова подал жалобу.  
— И что пишет?  
— На этот раз что ты его слишком сильно приложила лицом к асфальту.  
— Вот и помогай после этого людям.

Вызов: агрессивное поведение, белый мужчина около 50, бегает по улице с топором, бьёт стекла машин и выкрикивает угрозы. Элина прибыла первой:  
— Эй мистер, чем вы так огорчены?  
— Она забрала их, она за-бра-ла их, — орал подозреваемый, в такт колотя очередную машину. Элине показалось, что он не понимает, кто перед ним и чего от него хотят. Лучше бы так и оставалось. Разглядев на приближающиеся фигуре форму и значок, мужчина целенаправленно двинулся к ней.  
— Убей меня! Слышишь!!! Убей меня!  
— Отойдите. Положить оружие и лечь на землю! Немедленно!!!!  
“Глок” сам оказался в руке.  
— Давай стреляй!  
Suicide by cop, чтоб его. Обойдётся. 

Отпрыгивая назад, она ощутила в правой кисти что-то вроде судороги, похожей вспышку тяжести с болью. Там, в малых мышцах и сухожилиях шла война. Вложенные в академии навыки в союзе с инстинктом самосохранения властно приказывали пальцу спустить курок. Но стойкий боец держался, повинуясь разуму, пока Элина левой не выхватила к тейзер. Через секунду треск разрядов, вопль и звук падения тела на асфальт. Пистолет в кобуру, наручники наружу. Заломить руки по очереди, защёлкнуть браслеты.

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание…

Теперь этот человек чем-то не доволен. Да, в тюрьме, но ведь жив. И получил меньше, чем мог бы. Элина настояла, чтобы лично отвезти повестку в суд его пока ещё жене. И не под протокол спросила, стоили ли годы брака того, чтобы подводить отца её детей к последней черте. Возможно, что-то донести удалось. Вроде, бракоразводный процесс остановился.

Зато шеф бурчал про не в меру гуманных копов. Мол, если б она застрелила этого придурка, бумажной работы было бы меньше. Хотя, как ей показалось, в глубине души шериф одобрил её решение. Но как на неё посмотрели прибывшие на подмогу коллеги… Топор на асфальте есть, подозреваемый есть — чего нет, так дырок в буяне и россыпи гильз рядом с самой Элиной. Даже сквозь чёрные очки её разили лазеры глубокого непонимания. По всем нормативам она должна была стрелять. Не могла и не имела право, а была должна. И не по ногам. Не объяснять же им, что на ней больше трупов, чем нужно. Для мира в душе и вообще. Ровно на одного. 

Зато благодаря ей протесты против полицейского произвола обошли город стороной.

— Эй, гуманистка, пропустим по стаканчику? — Стивен, образцовый офицер, бывший, наверняка, в школе или колледже капитаном футбольной команды, скалился ничуть не хуже ребят в гараже.  
— Привет, паникер, — типичная улыбка хорошего гражданина поугасла, ничего удивительного. Не нравилось ему это прозвище. Не мужественное оно. Хотя, с другой стороны, шутить на тему её веснушек под коксом было можно, правильно и адекватно брутальному коллективу. А вот вспоминать минуту слабости Стивена — нет.

Операция против бездомных. Узкие коллекторы, где клаустрофобию приобретёт даже толкиеновский гном. Многокомпонентная вонь, пробивающая даже респиратор второго класса защиты. Хвала всем, кто хочет хвалы, за то, что Элина вообще сообразила взять респиратор, хотя никто не требовал и не советовал. Заведомо обречённые попытки ни к чему (и ни к кому) не прикасаться. Истекающие мутным гноем тусклые лампы. И недовольные вторжением местные обитатели, изгнанные мэром из палаточного городка наверху. Оружия бродяги не показывали, но не упускали случая потереться, схватиться или кашлянуть в сторону копов. Не случайно шеф заверил, что потом всех ждут душ и чистая форма.  
Вытаскивая очередного сопротивляющегося бедолагу, Элина потянула плечо. А на свежем воздухе её догнала тормознутая клаустрофобия. Перед глазами всё поплыло. Стивен сопоставил её неровное дыхание, бледный вид и то, что она держалась за плечо, и сделал единственно логичный вывод.  
— Офицер ранен! — Ну да. Точно ранена. Только в голову и не сегодня. Полежи часок в багажнике — тоже начнешь паниковать там, где мало воздуха и места.

— Ты будь сегодня по аккуратнее, Элина. — Старший помощник Эрхард Смит бесшумно, как ангел, возник за правым плечом. Он был единственным, после шерифа, кто обращался к ней по полному имени. — Я что-то беспокоюсь о тебе. Пробовал убедить дать тебе напарника сразу, а не с середины дня. Не вышло. Так что ты давай без фанатизма.  
— Спасибо, Эр. — Элина закрыла дверь патрульного Dodge Charger и обняла своего первого учителя. Он был единственным в этой стране, с кем могла позволить телячьи нежности и от кого могла принять их в ответ. Коллеги поначалу косились и болтали скабрезности. Потом привыкли. — Откуда инфа?  
Выныривая из медвежьих объятий, Элина заметила на лице Смита легкую тень смущения и досады.  
— Я подремал ночью чутка. Нуу… Я увидел тебя… Ну, в нехорошем виде.  
— Я попробую. 

Третий день на улице.  
— Так почему ты решила стать копом?  
— Люблю помогать людям.  
— И для этого ты выбрала профессию, где нас зачастую ненавидят даже те, кто вызвал на помощь? И спину надо беречь на триста шестьдесят градусов? Если не хочешь чтобы жертва вынула из себя нож, подаренный подозреваемым, которого ты заковываешь, и не воткнула в тебя.  
— Всё настолько плохо?  
— Я сгущаю, конечно. Но с миром творится что-то не то. Я ещё помню время, когда вызванные в участок родители сначала спрашивали, что натворили их дети и злились на них. Теперь они сначала злятся на нас, обвиняя глупости и произволе. так что, если ты ждешь благодарности, ты будешь разочарована.  
— Я не сказала, что мне нравится, когда меня хвалят и благодарят. Хотя нравится, наверное, как и всем. Я сказала “помогать”. Знаете...  
— Чёрт, я ранен!!! — Машина вильнула.  
— Я один ф восемь. Угол сорок девятой и Мэлл. Открыт огонь, офицер ранен. Нужна помощь, — хорошо, что Элина знала о проверках такого рода. Полицейский в любую минуту должен знать, где находится. И формулы вызова помощи должны быть на языке. О чём бы не шла бы речь за секунду до. И хорошо, что наставник прервал её там, где она чуть не начала выговариваться. Депортация с последующей посадкой — был бы достойный венец жизни конченной идиотки. Совершить идеальное преступление и попасться на словах?

И вот на третий день, как это бывает не только в сказках, рация выплюнула новость о грабеже в магазине на соседней улице. Соответственно, точно всё рассчитавшие грабители, выбегая из дверей, только что на капот не прыгнули. Они не виноваты. Они не могли знать, что полицейскому-стажеру предложат самой выбирать маршрут и что Элина изменит обычный рисунок патрулирования.  
Трое чёрных парней в лыжных масках и толстовках с эмблемой BLM не дали времени на ритуальное предложение прилечь на асфальт. Забавное ощущение — прижиматься плечом к дверце машины, чувствовать ушами и слышать телом лязг пуль о встроенную баллистическую панель. А ещё интересней прислушиваться к хаосу в себе. Говорят, в критической ситуации время замедляется. Чушь. Всё уплотнилось. И внутри Элины, и снаружи. Паника и страх. Парализующий страх, что она не справится, заставил забыть всё, чему её учили в академии. И она высунулась из-за двери. В этот момент один из черных парней метнулся внутрь магазина и попытался подхватить кого-то с пола. Быстро подхватить не получилось — боже благослови фаст-фуд! — намеченный в заложники весил хорошо за центнер. Элина прицелилась…

— Не вздумай умирать! Я ни одного стажера не терял! Я запрещаю тебе становиться первой!!!  
“Почему я лежу? На кого кричат? Кто? Зачем? Что я прижимаю к голове? Кто-нибудь, выключите этот дикий звон. От него тошнит. Зачем меня ведут к “скорой”? И ноги, словно я на ходулях…”  
— Не надо, я сама, — чей-то незнакомый голос где-то рядом.  
Незнакомый черный офицер — откуда у неё на третий день взяться знакомым? — проговорил что-то бодро-согласное. А потом коротким, плавным и грубо-аккуратным движением поднял её на руки и уложил на носилки. Только тут Элина заметила, что у неё болит голова. И звенит, кажется, там же.  
Потом, когда восстанавливали ход событий по записи, оказалось что её ступор, который она считала признаком полной профессиональной непригодности, длился секунду с четвертью. Она попала, в кого хотела, дважды. Жив, арестован.  
Самое интересное открытие ждало в тех лакунах, которые она не помнила.  
— Элина, ты жива?  
— На ад не похоже. Видимо, да.

Она обнаружила, что довольно долго стоит перед шлагбаумом. Не слишком, не больше минуты, но достаточно, чтобы заметить недоуменный взгляд парковщика. Выдавив из себя извиняющуюся улыбку, Элина выехала на улицу. Прислушавшись к ощущениям в кистях рук, поняла, что те не прочь задрожать. Ей что, страшно? Что за бред! После того подстрела психологи Управления не нашли у неё признаков посттравматического расстройства. А сейчас чего? И откуда взялся этот вечер… нет, утро, воспоминаний? Давай, милая, открой окно, глубоко подышим…  
— Я 1L12, готова к патрулированию, как меня слышно?  
— Слышу вас хорошо. Хорошего дня, Эл.  
Ну да. Эл как сокращение имени, и “L” как обозначение одиночного патрульного.  
Усраться, как смешно.  
— Спасибо.

Благословенная рутина. Как не хочется за кем-то бежать, кого-то валить, на кого-то орать в стиле: “Покажи свои руки! Покажи свои грёбаные руки, немедленно!!!” С каждым вызовом: взломом, где нужно только взять заявление, неисправным поворотником у машины, где достаточно устного предупреждения, с каждым хмурым взглядом на чёрных подростков (“Кто из вас вышел на поруки и чего вы тут трётесь?”) — приближалось время, когда она не будет в машине одна. Хоть с кем-то лично, не по рации, перекинуться словечком. И поверить, что спину тебе прикроют... Потихоньку напряжение отпускало. Ещё одна обычная смена. И три дня выходных. Можно даже слегка накидаться завтра.  
— 1L12, ответьте. — Час и двенадцать минут до заветной точки. Ну откуда ты взялась?  
— 1L12 На приёме.  
— Угол двадцать восьмой и Ривер. Церковь святого Джорджа, восточная хозяйственная пристройка. Драка. Ты ближе всех. Подкрепление выслано, будет через четыре минуты.  
— Принято, еду.  
Ну вот и всё. Кто это подумал? Еще один вызов. Ну, придётся немного поорать. Может, из тейзера пальнуть в кого-то. В первый раз, что ли? Улица полупустая, нет нужды распугивать окружающих сиреной. Можно ограничиться только маяками. Скрытный подход к цели, так сказать.  
Серое здание позади колокольни. Офисно-заводской вид ничем не выдает принадлежность к церкви. Гофрированный металл облицовки, узкие окна. Дверь приоткрыта, доводчик сломан. И это хорошо, никто не обернется на звук.  
— 1L12 на месте.  
Просторное помещение захламлено до предела. Полуразобранный мини-трактор. Кузов фургона, с какой-то птичкой на борту. В памяти всплыло, что под эгидой этой церкви на недавних пожарах работали волонтёры-зоозащитники. Ну да. Дальше стояли клети и большие пластиковые коробки. На Элину холодно и не мигая, уставились благодарные чешуйчатые и ядовитые, панцирные и морщинистые братья наши меньшие. Скоро их должны выпустить в потушенный лес.  
Внимание привлёк костяной треск. Американский гремучник, шагах в пяти впереди, был чем-то здорово не доволен. Так и есть. Непонятная возня за клеткой, происходящая в почти в полной тишине, взбудоражила рептилию.  
— Офис шерифа! Прекратить драку!! С поднятыми руками медленно выходить!!!  
Тёмный комок распался на трёх помятых, натужно сопящих людей. Элина машинально отметила одного в сутане, со съехавшим воротничком, неожиданно крепкого телосложения. Он едва начал распрямляться после удара и попытался что-то прохрипеть, указывая Элине на противников… В руках смуглого крепыша слева что-то блеснуло.  
— Брось эт… — Левое колено сгибается само. Мутно-красная вспышка. Справа что-то прогудело, удар в ухо. Боли пока нет. Грохот.  
“Глок” живёт своей жизнью, плюёт трижды, а Элина оказывается в 6-7D кинотеатре — видит и чувствует всё. Три удара отдачи по запястьям. Крепыш отшатывается. Под короткой бородкой возникает часто пульсирующая струя, не определенного в полутьме цвета. Гремучник кидается на металлическую сетку. Блеснули капельки яда. Чей-то незнакомый голос рядом-слева кричит:  
— 1L12! Я под огнём!!!  
Второй подозреваемый легко перекатывается через ящик. Под распахнутой толстовкой что-то длинное. Ещё три пули дырявят стенки с одной стороны, а две — с другой. Из ящика доносится возмущенный фырк. Кто-то бронированный недоволен. Одиночный визг над макушкой. Элина боком продвигается вглубь здания. Мелькает мысль залезть на крышу фургона и палить оттуда. Или — ещё лучше — залезть под него и ждать подкрепление. на краткий миг, когда прямо противоположные движения пытались разорвать тело, она замерла. Ещё одна пуля искрит о толстый прут прямо перед носом. В ухе зазвенело. Из звенящего колодца, как с того света, слабо донеслось:  
— Всем подразделениям севера и северо запада. Угол двадцать восьмой и Ривер. Открыт огонь. Сотруднику нужна помощь.  
Половина патрульных города помянула чью-то “мазу факу”, включила люстры и сирены, разверналась через встречные полосы и что есть мочи втопила педали…  
Продолжая движение, Элина ещё пару раз стреляет через верхние части клеток. Наугад, на движение. Из-за одной из них высунулись на миг руки со стволом и ударил выстрел. Элина успевает заметить мутный, потрескавшийся лак на деревянном ложе. Потёртое воронение. Раритет. Оружие противника вызвало смутные ассоциации о болотистых джунглях Гуадалканала. О солёном песке Омаха-бич. Старьё. В исправном состоянии. Стреляющее винтовочными патронами, которые прошьют штатный бронежилет навылет.

Однажды к царю Соломону прибежал придворный и слёзно попросил отправить его в Индию. Дескать, он повстречал на улице ангела смерти и просит увести его подальше. Царь удивился, но исполнил просьбу. Через какое-то время к нему явился ангел смерти и поведал о странном событии. Дескать, Господь велел ему отправляться в Индию и забрать некоего придворного Соломона. Каково же было удивление ангела, когда он встретил этого человека тут, на улице, всего за несколько дней до запланированной встречи в Индии! Но приказ есть приказ. Позже в Индии, ровно в срок, ангел опять встретил этого же человека. И приказ был исполнен.

Стрелять на звук и движение было неудобно. Оказывается, между клеток стояли списанные скамьи. Хорошие, из толстого дерева. С высокими спинками. Дающие защиту от мягких пистолетных пуль. Элина должна была попасть, если бы пробила старые доски. Но она не пробила. Странно знакомое чувство начало подниматься откуда-то из живота. Она его уже знала. Чувство, когда твоя жизнь тебе не принадлежит…

Рванула по узкому проходу. В щели между спинкой и сиденьем мелькнуло тело — отправила туда две пули. И снова руки с раритетным карабином появились прямо перед ней. Шлепок в грудь. На пол-ладони ниже значка. Захламленный склад, узкие пыльные окна на миг раздвоились. Стало темнеть.  
Элина споткнулась и попятилась. “Я наступила в клей, что-ли? Почему ноги не слушаются?“ Ещё удар в грудь. Она ударяется спиной о клетку, где шипит и извивается очередной ядовитый гад.  
Ты думала, что свалишь в другую страну на другом краю мира и всё? Ты поступила правильно — нанесла правосудие и причинила справедливость. Ангел смерти был удивлён, получив твой новый адрес. Он передаёт тебе привет. Сама знаешь от кого.  
Зря она ругала хлам и клетки. Было очень удобно сползать вниз. Да, сползать по ячеистой стенке со следами яда. Стреляя куда-то в сторону противника.  
Обойма кончилась. Она выбросила пустую, на автомате достала с пояса новую, но вставить в паз рукоятки не смогла. Кисть заблудилась в невообразимом пространстве пары сантиметров… Тихо. Лишь металл обоймы бьёт о рукоять.

Над Элиной возникла фигура.  
— Добивай. — Кашлянула она. В горле и на губах что-то солоноватое.  
— Сама сдохнешь.  
С третьей попытки нашла кнопку рации.  
— 1L12. — Слышат её или нет уже не имеет значения. — Подозреваемый уходит. Черная длинная толстовка. Выше среднего… Преследовать не могу. Я ранена.  
— Как сильно? — Вот дура.  
— End of Watch.  
Продолжало темнеть. Ствол ударился о плитку пола. Рядом возникла новая тень: под белым кругом лица перекошенный белый прямоугольник.  
Элина нащупала кнопку отключения нагрудного регистратора.  
— Завещаю своё тело на нужды науки.  
Камера сделала “жжж”, отключаясь.  
— Pater, suscipe confessionem meorum...  
Из глубины звукового колодца донеслись первые сирены летящего подкрепления… Спасибо. Дальше служить будете вы.


End file.
